Talk:Azati Prime (episode)
how long... Guys, how much time took place between Hatchery and Azati Prime?- B-101 02:51, 21 Nov 2004 (CET) :"Hatchery" takes place on and around January 8. :Dating "Azati Prime" is a bit trickier. In "Stratagem" they say it will take about three weeks to get to the Azati Prime system; that episode occurs on and around December 12, 2153, putting their arrival in early January. Since that's before "Hatchery", I would assume that the detours and slowdowns in "Harbinger", "Doctor's Orders", and "Hatchery" probably push the arrival back a bit, maybe about a week into the month. :So, at most, there's probably one or two days between "Hatchery" and "Azati Prime", unless I'm forgetting something important. --Steve 03:13, 21 Nov 2004 (CET) :I did forget something important. In "Countdown" we learn it is February 13. "Countdown" picks up from just after "The Council", which starts just after "E²", which starts just after "The Forgotten", which starts just after "Damage", which starts just after "Azati Prime"-- and none of these episodes span more than a day or so, so one could construct an argument that Enterprise arrived at Azati Prime in early February, and that the travel estimate given in "Stratagem" was way off. --Steve 04:01, 21 Nov 2004 (CET) :: is set on the 27th December. During this episode, Major Hayes tries to schedule training sessions, but Malcolm Reed says they should be on Tuesdays and Thursdays, in the evenings. During the episode, they undertake at least two training sessions, which means they spent at least a week with the test subject alien. This takes us up to the 3rd January. By this time, they've not actually made any course corrections, so they are still on course to arrive in about a week's time. In , they mention that the disturbance is similar to the one they discovered a few weeks ago (the one with the test subject alien). They take 4 days passing through the disturbance, but losing about 4 days travel time in the process. Archer gives the date in two days after they'd arrived at the planet. Therefore, they arrived at the planet on the 6th January, which means that Doctors Orders follows on almost immediately after Harbinger, starting some time after the 3rd January, or even the same day. They spend about 7 days on the Hatchery planet (Trip says something about the work taking over 3 or 4 days to complete), so they should be leaving the Hatchery planet on about the 11th January. Archer orders Trip to go to maximum warp, to try to make up time. By this time, they'd lost about two weeks worth of maximum warp time, putting their ETA at Azati Prime to be about the 18th January. How about that??? zsingaya 15:13, 21 May 2005 (UTC) Vor'cha class ship spotted in Azati Prime I was watching Azati Prime and noticed during the battle which Archer seen with Daniels that before the vissian ship is destroyed or so, that what looks like the shadow of a Vor'cha class ship can be seen. Could someone check into it and if i'm right should this be noted in the backround information --Enterpriselover 01:32, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :It is noted at Battle of Procyon V and already, but you've got a sharp eye --OuroborosCobra talk 01:48, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :: And here. --Alan 12:34, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :: And added. --Alan 07:56, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ''Dauntless''-class present There appeared to be a Dauntless in the fighting as well. Since the original Dauntless was a fake, does that canonise the design as a genuine Starfleet vessel (maybe Arturis visited the Alpha Quadrant in his slipstream-drive ship and stole the plans)? Still by this time, the thing would be older than the Mirandas that were always getting blown up by the Jem'Hadar. Perhaps we should write it off as an effects error, or just money-saving. : We're not here to justify age, look at all the other ships that appeared from the 24th: Vorcha, Prometheus, Nova. Ship in question. --Alan 22:22, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, forgot to sign earlier.--Indefatigable 23:21, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Removed When T'Pol tries to talk Archer out of his suicide mission, she tells him there's a Vulcan proverb: "One man can summon the future." Ironically, this is the opposite of what mirror-Spock tells Kirk when he suggests he change the Empire for the better: "One man cannot summon the future." Needs proof such irony, if there, was deliberate.--31dot 08:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :* Daniels shows Archer that the Xindi will serve on Federation Starships in the future timeline. The Delphic Expanse, where the Xindi reside, 50 light years away. The Federation in the 24th century spans 8,000 light years. With that fact, it's possible that the Expanse had become part of Federation Space during the 24th century and the Xindi quite possibly have already become members by then. :Removed as speculation.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:44, August 13, 2010 (UTC)